


Fusion Dance

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Fixation, Oral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were finally gone. They had been waiting for weeks now, and they finally had the temple to themselves. Peridot had been quick to inform her the moment they were out the door, before she had her back pressed to the wall where the door had been seconds ago, and she felt lips against hers. It had been months since they had been left alone, and it was getting impossible to deal with, but now, they could at least let out some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion Dance

They were finally gone. They had been waiting for weeks now, and they finally had the temple to themselves. Peridot had been quick to inform her the moment they were out the door, before she had her back pressed to the wall where the door had been seconds ago, and she felt lips against hers. It had been months since they had been left alone, and it was getting impossible to deal with, but now, they could at least let out some steam.

She wrapped her arms around the green gem’s neck, pulling her closer as they kissed. She felt so nice against her, and wanted to keep kissing her forever. A warm tongue pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth, inviting the tongue in as she felt hands grab her hips. Peridot’s tongue pressed to hers, and she could only melt against her as the kiss got deeper.

Their tongues pressed together for a moment before the mechanic whimpered softly into her mouth. She pressed her tongue into the other’s, rubbing against her tongue and the sensitive spots she knew she liked having played with. She knew her lover had a sensitive mouth, and the stuttering moan that she got out of it was priceless. The other started sucking on her tongue before she could do much else, and she gasped, pressing closer to her.

Disembodied fingers moved under her top and she squirmed underneath her, trying to ignore the fact that they tickled just a little before they splayed across her chest. Gently, they worked her flesh, and she groaned softly, shifting to press a knee between Peridot’s thighs while she had the chance. A hitched breath slipped free from her lover before they parted, staring at each other as they panted despite not actually needing the air.

“Cheat,” the green gem mumbled, pressing down on the knee between her legs. She bit her lip hard, and Lapis adored the sight before her. However, a pinch to one of her nipples drew a moan out of her and she gasped, jerking her knee up a bit more and getting a sharp gasp as a reward.

“You started it,” she hissed, before pulling her into another kiss. Their tongues danced again,  pressing and rubbing against one another before she let Peridot explore her mouth, grinding her knee against her. When her lover’s tongue started retreating, she pressed hers into her mouth and rubbed along the underside of her tongue, getting a soft whimper in response as she exploited her sensitive spot. Carefully, she prodded around with her own tongue and rubbed along her lover’s tongue, loving the little noises she made.

Before she knew it, her lover was a mess. She was grinding hard on her knee, cheeks dark with a heavy blush, and her eyes were half lidded when Lapis finally pulled away. She moved one hand to poke into her mouth, rubbing her tongue gently and loving the way she started drooling around her digit. It seemed Peridot was almost too far gone, arching against her as she pressed her leg into her core. Not much more, and she would come, Lapis knew it. They hadn’t even got their clothes off yet, but she was drooling against her hand, and grinding on her knee like there was no tomorrow.

“Oh Dot, look at you. You’re a complete mess, aren’t you? We haven’t even got to really do anything, and here you are. Drooling, moaning, and grinding on me like–” The door opened behind her and she felt herself falling back before she hit the ground, laying on her back with Peridot on top of her. What just happened? Her eyes took a moment to focus after their fall, staring up at the face of a small, half-gem boy as he stared down at the two of them on the floor of the house, just outside the temple.

“Uh, what were you two doing?” Steven! Peridot seemed frozen on top of her, her body shaking, and Lapis’s mind went a hundred miles an hour. He was too young to understand, and the Crystal Gems were going to find out, and they were going to be so pissed and she’d be taken away from her mechanic and it was all going to be because they forgot Steven had went with Connie to the arcade and hadn’t come home in time to go to the mission.

“St-Steven! We… We were just, er…”

“Fusing!” Peridot sputtered, rolling off her. With a curious tilt of his head, he stared down at the two of them.

“Then why are you guys blushing like that?”

“Because we didn’t want anyone to know,” her lover snorted, and she nodded vigorously. Anything to get them out of that situation. He seemed to take it all in, before nodding.

“Okay! I’m sorry I interrupted your dance then. But since I did… Can I watch?”

“Wh-what?” they squeaked in unison, and Steven looked mildly confused.

“I want to see your fusion dance! Can I please watch you two? Please?”


End file.
